everlasting endearment
by bluaria
Summary: A blond girl; a brunet boy. Brown eyes and a kind smile; sarcastic azures with a half-smirk. Polly and Digory always suited each other. Forty themes concerning their relationship set in no particular order.


_quiet_

the chirp of crickets break through the still easily and she entwines her fingers in his, finding comfort in the warmth of his hand.

* * *

><p><em>fierce<em>

she holds herself proudly, her eyes boring into his as she declares her right to dress anyway she wants to and he can't help but think Jadis would cower beneath her.

* * *

><p><em>ink<em>

his curls are the colour of the marks she etches lovingly in paper, she realizes and with renewed vigour she immerses her fingertips in his tresses.

* * *

><p><em>royalty<em>

though Jadis might have possessed a cold dignity that marked her as a queen, Digory personally thought Polly with her warm smile and bright eyes was the actual queen.

* * *

><p><em>knight<em>

when she's drowning in her dreams his hands guide her to the surface and as she lies there, gasping for air he tenderly shelters her in the sanctuary of his arms.

* * *

><p><em>together<em>

her lips tug upwards animating her eyes as she grasps his hand in her own. "Run away with me," she says, wild dreams and longing surfacing in her voice.

* * *

><p><em>chocolate<em>

she tastes like chocolate and he clutches her closer, relishing her flavour that seems to be composed of everything good and sweet.

* * *

><p><em>abode <em>

he's old and weary and he misses _her _most of all, but when they're eyes connect in the train he ultimately perceived what was home was again.

* * *

><p><em>pen<em>

the letter is written in his usual neat, elegant script but as her fingers dance along each letter, she can feel the pulsating love behind each word.

* * *

><p><em>irrational <em>

he stares reproachfully at the muscular boy who smiles handsomely at Polly, his masculine voice requesting for a pencil. When their fingers brush as she hands him the writing tool, she blushes and his stomach forms a tight knot; but he scolds himself, after all the possibility of her loving that boy is completely illogical.

* * *

><p><em>blue<em>

she gazes deep into his irises, already lost the his azure seas that are a privilege to her and her alone.

* * *

><p><em>blood<em>

the dark red that drips down the grass reminds her of raging wars, a gorgeous lion and a utterly beautiful yet devastating queen; but it also reminds her of him and her and what they faced _together_.

* * *

><p><em>hers<em>

her gaze wanders fruitlessly around the simple classroom until her browns land on a trio of giggling girls, pointing inconspicuously at the raven-haired boy next to her; her throat tightens as one appear to approach them and almost instinctively, her hand covers his; flashing a gentle smile when he glances up at the contact.

* * *

><p><em>bake<em>

flour powders her face, littering her nose with tiny white specks and she giggles, revelling in the whiteness as she cheerfully drags him to join her, hands guiding his to ice the cake in front of them.

* * *

><p><em>forgotten<em>

she learns his new companion's name is Lilly, a gorgeous girl from America, and she observes them sadly as the two stroll around the gardens, laughing.

* * *

><p><em>hurt<em>

her eyes widen in despair as he announces he is accompanying Lilly to the Christmas dance and when he flicks an expectant glance in her way, she presses her lips into a smile and forces her eyes to twinkle.

* * *

><p><em>intelligence<em>

he glances up in surprise as she enters the dance hall, wearing a silvery dress and tiny heels, but is shocked when he sees Jordan the hulk holding her arm, well defined muscles straining against his shirt and a tiny pang rockets through him; after all, what sensible girl would go for brawn over brains?

* * *

><p><em>regret<em>

its a joyless Christmas and she sits gloomily before the fireplace, the flames providing little comfort as she recalls the boys hurt expression when she struck up a friendship with Jordan.

* * *

><p><em>reconcile <em>

her eyes spot him before she even enters the classroom and before she even processes the sight, she leaps towards him, ignoring Lilly's affronted gasp; "I'm sorry," she murmurs, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know." But he curls his arms around her anyway.

* * *

><p><em>laughter<em>

"Come on, Dig," she calls, flailing her arms in the snow, her giggles enchanting the air as he smiled at the sound.

* * *

><p><em>soothe<em>

"I think you're perfect," he murmurs against her forehead and she cries even harder, though the tears that drip down her cheeks are filled with joy.

* * *

><p><em>child<em>

a small, young girl with soft blond hair and sapphire eyes smiles hesitantly at him, her fragile hand in his own and he is shaken by the sudden image of a much younger Polly.

* * *

><p><em>letter<em>

his hand flits gracefully across the page, a flurry of neat words printed bursting with emotion and love for the only woman he loves.

* * *

><p><em>winsome<em>

the flowers weave back and forth to the wind's melody and she inspects them laughingly, her eyes sobering as the pretty, exotic colours remind her of her youth with the man she dedicates her life to.

* * *

><p><em>observe<em>

she eyes the churning meander with great interest, speculating whether the fish enjoyed living underneath the energetic water as the boy beside her grins, inspecting her with the same intent rapture.

* * *

><p><em>sorrow<em>

she sobs as her mother's casket lowers to the ground where it will lie forever, unbearably lonely; the thought makes her weep intensely while the man beside her heart throbs with her pain.

* * *

><p><em>silver<em>

he always adored the metal, its gorgeous shiny finish and luminous bright grey shades and she always noticed and adored the way his eyes lit up at the sight of the element, perhaps that was why she loved it too.

* * *

><p><em>sunshine<em>

he always loved her hair, the way it the sun rays transformed it into something magical, a glowing shiny halo of gold.

* * *

><p><em>moonlight<em>

the moons rays turns his eyes to a dazzling silver that pierces her soul; she shivers in anticipation and delight.

* * *

><p><em>longing<em>

her eyes rove over the page eagerly, wanting to meet Susan, Lucy, Peter and Edmund but the desire to rendezvous with the writer surges through her.

* * *

><p><em>numb<em>

she watches him smirk handsomely at Lilly who giggles with a flip of her hair and saunters towards her, sending her a scornful glance; the feeling leaves her body.

* * *

><p><em>gentleman<em>

he immerses in their conversation-turned-argument and when her browns glimmer with tears she harshly tells him to go home but he walks her home anyway.

* * *

><p><em>flabbergasted<em>

she sports a pumpkin-orange dress that ends above the knee, a guilty blush spatters his cheeks as she inquires how he likes it; a garbled bundle of words come out in reply.

* * *

><p><em>stereotype<em>

"I'm not stupid," she hisses at the smirking brunet, "does that mean you're standoffish and serious? I thought so," she snarls, striding away in a rare display of temper; the boy stares at her in shock.

* * *

><p><em>shoes<em>

he examines her, his nose wrinkling as he notices her six inch gilt-covered heels. "How in Aslan's name are you going to wear them?" he reproves. The girl wears a scowl, muttering something darkly underneath her breath as she shoves the pair under bed.

* * *

><p><em>sky<em>

he dreams to float among the clouds but she restrains him; knowing that he'll lose her is too much to bear.

* * *

><p><em>narnia<em>

the land of fauns, talking beasts, a magnificent lion and picturesque views beckons to her and she steps forward, strengthened by the presence of a certain boy beside her.

* * *

><p><em>peacock<em>

she observes Susan from the watching pool, disappointment welling in her eyes as the girl shamelessly preens in the mirror.

* * *

><p><em>forever <em>

he's lying in a field with her, memories swirling through his mind at the familiar scene as the crickets chirp, and as his hands tightens its hold on hers, he can't help but smile as he knows they'll live infinitely.


End file.
